La plume et la Qiang
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: Recueil de minifics sur Seigneur Shen, le méchant paon albinos doublé par Gary Oldman de Kung Fu Panda 2.
1. interruption

**Disclaimer : **Kung Fu Panda 2 et tous les personnages sont à Dreamworks.

**Personnages :** Shen, la divinatrice

_Ecrit en mars/avril 2012 pour __**AndersAndrew **__sur la demande : "Shen - Moment de classitude interrompu"_

ooo

Des bonnes répliques de vilain, avec de la rage, de la mégalomanie et surtout de la classe, il n'y a pas de secret, ça se répète.  
Il faut trouver les mots justes, la tournure de phrase parfaite, le meilleur ton. Et la spontanéité, travailler la spontanéité. Il faut que personne ne puisse soupçonner le travail que suppose une réplique classe réussie.  
Oh et surtout, surtout, par dessus tout... veiller à ce que la Divinatrice ne soit pas dans les parages au moment de la prononcer...

- Enfin. L'heure est venue de savourez ma vengeance, froide et assaisonnée de sang et de l- POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS, VIEILLE BIQUE, ARRÊTEZ DE TRIPOTER MON HANFU AVEC VOS SABOTS CRASSEUX !

A croire qu'elle utilisait ses dons de double-vue pour deviner le moment le plus opportun pour venir l'interrompre...


	2. ivresse

**Personnages/Couple :** Shen ; Chef Loup (Chef Loup-Shen)

_Ecrit en mars/avril 2012 pour __**sakoni/koliri **__sur la demande : "Shen(/)Chef Loup - 'vous êtes bourré, non?'"_

ooo

- Que veux-tu ? demanda sèchement Shen en s'écartant pour laisser le Chef Loup entrer dans ses appartements.  
- Ben voilà... Désolé de vous déranger à cette heure, mon Seigneur, mais je voulais vous faire une suggérance... une suge... une sugge... enfin vous proposer un truc...  
- Mais... ma parole, tu es ivre. Tu oses te présenter ivre devant moi !  
- Oh non-non-non, pas du tout, c'est juste que je... j'étais avec mes loups et... on... faisait des... des trucs de soldats. Vous comprendriez pas... Donc... heu... Je me demandais... Je peux dormir ici ?

Les élégants sourcils de Shen se levèrent autant qu'ils le pouvaient – ce qui représentait une distance impressionnante de ses yeux.

- Pardon ?  
- Ben j'étais en train de réfléchir ("Surprenant..." grinça Shen) et je me suis dis que c'était carrément mieux pour... assurer votre protection... que je dorme avec vous. Au cas où... des gens... voudraient rentrer dans votre chambre pour... pour vous regarder dormir ou... profiter de votre sommeil pour passer la patte sur votre plumage blanc, ou plonger le museau dans votre queue pour respirer votre odeur de jasmin, de salpêtre et de soufre, ou...

Dans un petit bruit métallique caractéristique le prince fit glisser une de ses lames entre ses plumes et d'un regard, mis le Chef Loup au défi de poursuivre l'énumération de ses fantasmes.

- Ou peut-être que vous êtes capable d'assurer votre protection tout seul, c'est vrai...

Les oreilles basses, la queue entre les pattes, il sorti à reculons, mais quand Shen referma la porte derrière lui, il osa ajouter :

- Si jamais vous changez d'avis, je serai allongé ici...


	3. anniversaire

**Personnages/Couple :** Shen ; Chef Loup (Chef Loup-Shen)

_Ecrit en mars/avril 2012 pour __**sakoni/koliri **__sur la demande : "Shen et Chef Loup – anniversaire (points bonus s'il y a un sens unique de la part du loup ;D)"_

ooo

- Vous... balbutia Chef Loup, vous y avez pensé ?  
- Pensé à quoi ?  
- Non, à rien, rien du tout. Pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir, Seigneur ?  
- Je teste de nouveaux mélanges de poudre pour le grand feu d'artifice que je donnerai en mon honneur quand j'aurais repris Gongmen, mais je ne suis pas satisfait. Va me chercher de la poudre de zinc et de cuivre, je vais faire d'autres essais...

Penaud, Chef Loup s'exécuta.  
Il n'osait pas imaginer combien de jours, de semaines le prince se serait moqué de lui si il lui avait avoué qu'il avait cru un instant, un court instant, que cette explosion de couleurs et de lumières avait pu être un cadeau d'anniversaire...


	4. Xover : Madagascar

**CrossOver **avec **Madagascar** ! (je le poste dans ce recueil parce que je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de le publier à part. Et puis Madagascar reste un Dreamworks :P)

**Personnages :** Shen vs. King Julien !

_Ecrit en mars/avril 2012 pour __**sakoni/koliri **__sur la demande : "Kung Fu Panda 2/Madagascar - King Julien + Shen - shake ton booty"_

ooo

Depuis qu'il était parvenu à conquérir la Chine entière, et en attendant de conquérir le reste du monde, Shen se pliait de bonne grâce aux obligations inhérentes à un souverain de son envergure.  
Cela impliquait, entre autre, recevoir des dirigeants étrangers en vue de passer des accords qu'il comptait violer dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Parfois cela se passait bien, avec échange de sourires hypocrites et de cadeaux empoisonnés, mais parfois...

Parfois sa patience et sa politesse étaient mises à rude épreuve.

Il avait reçu cet espèce de petit singe, roi d'il-ne-savait-plus-où, avec les honneurs qui étaient dus à une personne de son rang (c'est à dire un roi, mais d'un royaume nettement plus petit que le sien, donc pas trop d'honneurs quand même...) et il l'avait même laissé, lui et sa cour, danser quelques minutes au milieu de la salle du trône. Après tout à différent pays différentes traditions, c'était sans doute une manière d'honorer son hôte chez eux – il aurait tout de même été curieux de savoir ce que signifiait "Shaketonbooty, shaketonbooty, shaketonbooty !" dans leur langage...

Mais là, ce Julien XIII venait de dépasser les bornes. Non seulement il avait osé le toucher pour essayer de l'entrainer dans sa danse dégénérée en lui ordonnant (oser lui donner un ordre !) de lui aussi "shaker son booty", mais pour couronner le tout, après avoir été repoussé et encerclé par les gardes, au lieu de s'excuser platement de son impertinence, il avait déclaré :

- Ohoh, alors comme ça on sait pas danser ? C'est pas grave, plumes d'aspirine, je te propose un deal : si tu me passes une des plumes de ta queue pour ma couronne, je t'apprends deux trois pas de danse, qu'est ce que t'en dis, ma belle !  
- Si je puis me permettre, Majesté, lui glissa son majordome, tremblant, les oreilles basses. Je crois que l'Empereur de Chine est un _mâle_...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, idiot ? Elle a une robe ! Elle est peut-être pas très séduisante, mais ça se voit bien que c'est une demoiselle ! Pas vrai, boule de neige ?

Le paon se tourna vers Chef Loup.

- D'où viennent ces... énergumènes, déjà ?  
- Magagada-quelque chose, Seigneur Shen. Une grosse île dans l'Océan Indien, où tout le monde a un nom de famille trop long...  
- Combien de bataillons seront nécessaire pour la rayer de la carte ?


End file.
